Tales of Time and Space
by Mistress of DarkSerpents
Summary: What would happen if you woke up in a whole new world in a whole new body? That's what happened to Yukina, who somehow became a Chimchar. Befriended by Rekki, the Pikachu, she becomes an explorer, hoping to find clues to her forgotten past . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting at the Beach**

The storm raged.

The lightning flashed.

The rain beat down.

And all the while he clung desperately to his partner.

"Hold on!"

His hand clung on to her writst in a vice-like grip. The violent-thrashing motion that they were experiencing seemed to determined to separate them, but he hung on to her still.

"Don't let go!"

His pleas reached her ears in her distressed state. Her dark brown eyes met his and he saw the pain in them. His throat tightened.

"I can't . . ." she moaned.

No, he wouldn't allow it! He wouldn't let her go! Never, never, never! They had a mission, and it wasn't done yet! He cursed his luck, he cursed this situation. They had been so close to seeing this through!

"Just a little longer!" he insisted. "Hold on!"

The most violent and bone-jarring thrash struck them and he felt his rain-slickened hand begin to lose its grip.

_No, no, no!_

His let her go.

"Waaaah!"

* * *

At first, I didn't know where I was. I didn't know what was going on, and frankly, I didn't care. I hurt too much, and was pretty sure I was in La-La-Land.

Dimly, I registered the fact that I was lying down, which came as a relief since my body felt like death warmed over. Whatever I was resting on was unbelievably soft and warm. I could lie here forever.

I was very lost in my body, fighting the blackness that took center-stage in my mind. It pressed on me like water, and I struggled to break free. But it was strong, and I was weak.

_Ugh_.

Wait . . . was this _water_ I heard? Different than the black water I was fighting. It sounded like waves, waves crashing upon a shore . . . how odd . . .

_Where . . . where am I?_

A painful jolt rocked my body from head to toe and before I knew it, the blackness rushed in.

I checked out of consciousness.

* * *

Rekki the Pikachu stared with a frown at the tent in front of her.

"Hmm . . ."

She began pacing, so lost in her inner-debate she would have missed a dancing Snorlax. A small crease appeared on her forehead; what to do, what to do . . .

"No!" she said fiercely. "I gotta do this today! I have to steel myself!"

She walked briskly forward, to the metal grate outside the guild. It was standard procedure at this guild, to have one's footprint evaluated to gain access. She stood on the grate.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A young male voice shouted. Rekki gave a small squeak of surprise.

_Holy shit! _she thought. Was this how it went, to get into the guild?

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" A gruff voice demanded.

"The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The young voice answered confidently.

Rekki backed off the grate hastily, tripping and stumbling. Her heart was beating fast, like she'd run a mile. She eyed the crate wearily.

_Calm down, calm down._

After minute, she relaxed, sighing deeply in relief. Whew. Granted that those voices seemed to have come from underground, they'd still frighten the electric mouse!

Rekki's surprise abated and was replaced with self-loathing. _Jeez,_ she thought, discouraged. _I'm such a coward._

She sighed again and bent to retrieve the small rock she'd placed on the ground before stepping on the grate. It was an odd rock, with a swirling white lines in a beautiful, erotic design.

_I thought bringing my most valued treasure along would help,_ she thought. Having this item had been a surefire plan, at least, that's what she had thought. Before, when she had been bracing herself for this, she thought that with the rock's help, she's be able to enter the guild. She thought it would be _easy_.

She thought she'd be an explorer by now.

Rekki felt thoroughly crushed by this, feeling near to tears. _This is so discouraging._ Sadly, she turned away from the guild and walked away from it, not seeing the two shadows, hiding out of sight, that had been watching her the whole time . . .

* * *

I came back to reality a little bit later. At least, I _guess_ it was that. How would I know?

By now, I was positive that I was hearing waves upon a shore, lapping gently. The sound of it was gentle, like a melody.

My body hurt. I was more aware this time and could really tell that I'd been through the wringer. Wait . . . but how had that happened? Why was I unconscious? I wracked my brains but it hurt my head too much.

What happened?

In the distance, I heard footsteps.

* * *

Rekki trudged down the path that led to the beach, lost in her inner-musings. The sand was warm under her feet, and the evening sun reflected orange, red and pink on the ocean. A bubble floated by.

_Oh!_

She looked up, and was thrilled to see a bunch of beautiful bubbles floating out on the water. She glanced up at the cliffs and saw a pack of Krabby's lounging about, casually blowing bubbles.

"That's right," she reflected. "The Krabby come out at sundown to blow bubbles." She stared, feeling some of her negative feelings drift away. "Coming out here always seems to do this to me. No matter how down I feel, being here and seeing this, it cheers me up."

She grinned.

Something in her peripheral vision caught her attention. _Huh?_ She looked down the beach. Lying on the sand was something . . . or _someone_.

_Oh no!_

She rushed down the beach, running on all fours.

* * *

So, I was semiconscious, felt like crap, and now someone was coming towards me. Those footsteps I'd heard were just getting closer and closer, and I figured that they were undoubtedly heading in my direction.

Great.

Couldn't they just leave me alone, whoever they were? I was so comfortable, lying on this soft warm bed, next to the ocean. I just wanted to sleep.

"Hey are you all right?"

So much for that.

Hands roughly shook me.

"Come on, snap out of it!"

_Ugh, no, I don't wanna wake up. Go away . . ._

But I felt myself breaking the surface of those black waters. Finally, I was returning fully to consciousness.

Time to wake up.

* * *

Rekki ran up to the figure and was shocked to see that it was a someone: a Chimchar. Lying on its belly, the fire monkey was out cold, dead to the world.

_Oh, I hope it's not dead!_ she thought frantically. _Let it be alive!_

She approached the Chimchar and erected herself onto her hind legs. Gaping and panting, she reached forward and shook the Chimchar. She was relieved to feel that its body wad warm and not cold.

"Hey are you okay?" she shouted.

No response. She yelled louder.

"Come on, snap out of it!"

That seemed to do it, for the Chimchar's body jolted and sighed, seemingly grumpily. Rekki backed away, watching with wide eyes. Slowly, the Chimchar braced itself on its hands and struggled to stand up. Rekki's long ears twitched when she heard it groan.

The Chimchar turned around and opened its eyes.

* * *

I had to still be dreaming.

In front of me, stood a yellow . . . thing. A mouse? It had long yellow ears with black tips, red pouches on its cheeks, and a lightning bolt tail. Uh . . . what the hell? Was this some figment of my screwed up mind? Was I still unconscious? Maybe not, I still hurt. So that was out. But what was this thing?

Wait, it looked familiar. Like I had seen it before. Ugh, but what was its name? Come on, come on . . . I knew it! I just couldn't remember.

Grr.

I realized that the yellow thing was staring at me like I was an exhibit in a zoo. Hmm. I came to the conclusion that it was what woke me up, found me unconscious. I guess I should thank it.

Before I opened my mouth to speak, the yellow thing did.

"Hey, are you okay Chimchar?"

Huh? _What_ did it just call me? Chimchar? What the _hell_ was that? Besides my shock at what I had just been called, I realized that the yellow thing _talked_. It could actually do that? It was like some kind of mutated mouse.

The yellow rodent was obviously distressed now. "Chimchar, are you all right? I found you here, knocked out, and was worried." Its expression cleared up from worried to relieved. "I'm glad you're okay, though, Chimchar."

Okay, I was pretty damn tired of being called Chimchar. I mean, what was that anyway?

"Would you please stop calling me that?" I snapped.

The rodent looked confused. "Well, what am I supposed to call you? You look like-"

"Don't say it!"

"But you _are_ a Chimchar!"

I wondered if Chimchar's could growl, 'cause I definitely felt like doing that now. My temper flared and I folded my arms, which I had been braced on.

_What . . . ?_

I looked down at my body: my arms, which I first examined, seemed to be orange. And furry. I looked at my hands as I unfolded my arms and saw that they were small. Same with my body, I was like really skinny. I felt hunched over and realized that I kind of, like I was erect on my hind legs, and that being braced on all fours kind of seemed easier.

Horrow slowly crept through my system. As far as I knew, no other creature looked like the yellow thing except one. I knew of . . . Pokemon, and this thing . . . it was a Pikachu. So . . .

Was it right? Was I what it kept saying it was?

_Shit_.

I put my hands behind my back and began to pace. Oh, God, Oh God. What if it was right, what if I was a Chimchar. I mean, did they even _exist?_ Did Pokemon exist? I didn't think they did. But if it were so, then I had turned into a Pokemon!

My emotions were raging, and I felt my hands warm up. Odd. I kept pacing. Why were my hands so hot now? I looked over my shoulder and saw . . . saw a fire coming out of my ass? What?

"Oh my God," I said, my escalating into a shout and cracking up several octaves. It was true, it was _true_, I had turned into a Pokemon somehow! Holy shit!

"I've turned into a Chimchar!"

* * *

***Not my best work, I know, but I like the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series and always wanted to get into more depth with it, so I decided to write a story. Let me know what you think, or not, maybe, do what you want! Reviews are appreciated, but this isn't my best stuff. I will definitely be editing it. **

**Thanks~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Freaks and Thieves**

Rekki stared at me like I was crazy, and I was certainly feeling like that. If eyes could bug, mine were doing so. I wonder if I slapped myself everything would return to normal? To hell with it. I raised my hand and slapped myself across the cheek experimentally. Yikes. That hurt. I winced and rubbed my stinging cheek.

_Note to self: do not slap yourself anymore_.

Rekki was giving me a very odd look. Maybe she was wondering if she should have left me unconscious, and darn it, I wished she had. Maybe then I could experience this weirdness alone! Instead, I had to have an audience.

And it wasn't even a good audience.

"Um . . . Chimchar? Are you okay?" Rekki asked shyly.

"No, I'm not okay!" I hissed. "I'm going through some kind of delusional breakdown here! You keep on calling me Chimchar, and I'm not one! At least, I wasn't!"

She gave me a skeptical look and said slowly. "All right, then what were you?"

"A human!"

Rekki stared at me for one long second, before doubling over in laughter. I glared.

"Human! Oh, _that's_ a good one!" she gasped out. "Oh man, you've got jokes."

"Shut up," I muttered. "And why don't you go away? Let me have my breakdown in peace."

I think I must have offended her because she quit giggling and straightened up. Her eyes, which I noticed were a dark pretty brown took on a puppy-dog look.

"Well, I dunno why I'm here. I mean, I just ventured down here because I was upset, then I saw you. I was just worried, like I said." Her ears slumped down, like a sad dog's would. "If you are all right, then I guess I'll go . . . " she turned around and started trudging up the beach. I couldn't help but stare at her lightning-bolt shaped tail.

I _knew_ I shouldn't feel sorry for my bad behavior toward the electric mouse. I _knew_ I shouldn't really care if I hurt her feelings. I _knew_ I shouldn't go after her.

And wouldn't you know it? I did.

"Hey, Rekki," I said, hurrying forward and grabbing her arm (which was furry and warm) "Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be all mean to you. You were just trying to help."

The Pikachu looked at me, and I saw her sad expression fade. I continued to explain. "Look, I'm just in a seriously shitty situation here. I mean, I don't know why I'm like this!" I gestured to my small monkey-like body. "I was a human, I was. That's the one thing I do remember."

"Wait, you don't remember who you were, or what happened?" questioned Rekki.

I rubbed my forehead. Come to think of it, no. How did this happen, why was I like this, and where I had been before this happened where things I just couldn't figure out.

"Just my name," I said grudgingly. Of all things I could remember, it was my _name_? Weird.

"What is it?"

"Yukina."

Rekki nodded, yellow ears a-flapping. "Oh, well, it's good to know your name at least." A smile lit up her features. "I'm glad that I can call you something besides Chimchar."

I really hoped that I was imagining it, but it sounded like she was implying that we would be hanging out together for a long time. Um . . . no. I didn't need to be hanging out with anybody right now. I did not need anybody who was really starting to remind me of a lovesick puppy clinging to my leg. I _did_ need to find a way to get back to being a human. Hmm. Well, how had I become this thing? This Chimchar creature? Okay, think. What was the last thing I remembered? Hmm . . .

My mind was just coming up with a blank.

Darn.

Ugh! Why couldn't I remember what happened? I remembered this beach, and waking up on it feeling like death warmed over. And then, well, everything after that. I didn't really consider remembering my name as much, but at least it was something. If someone calls me Chimchar again they're going through a wall.

Yes, I do have anger issues.

As I stood there, arms folded probably frowning fiercely, I saw two figures walking along the beach. What caught my attention was that they were _flying_. As they got closer, I saw that one thing had wings that it was flapping frantically as it moved. The other looked like a ball. Really, a floating ball. I narrowed my eyes at them past Rekki. She saw where I was looking and turned curiously, ears twitching.

Then it just got a bit strange, if possible at the moment.

Th floating purple ball thing, which had a creepy smile, rushed up and tackled Rekki. She yelped in surprise and fell face-first onto the sand. Something fell out of her hand and rolled away from her as she sat up, coughing and spitting out sand.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" The ball thing chuckled. "Watch it!"

"You're the one who pushed her!" I said fiercely, coming to her defense.

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" Rekki demanded, lurching up and glaring at the ball-and-bat duo.

"Heh, heh, heh!" the blue bat laughed. "Didn't expect that, did ya?" It flew over to thing that Rekki dropped. "Probably weren't expecting this, were ya?" It plucked it from the sand. (and to this day I don't know how it managed to pick something up. It had no hands)

Rekki looked shocked. "H-hey!"

"Whoa-ho-ho!" The ball laughed. Jeez, this thing was a freak. "What? Aren't you gonna do anything? What's the matter? Too scared?"

Rekki stared at them. What was she waiting for? I would've been cussing up a storm at these two, then attacked them, demanding my stuff back, Hell, I would have taken it back by force. All she did was stand there.

I didn't get it.

"Well, Koffing," the bat drawled. "Looks like we don't got anything to worry about with this weakling."

"Yeah, what a punk," the ball agreed. "Let's go." It fixed a nasty look on Rekki. "If you want your stuff back, come and get it!" It laughed, and so did the bat, and then they floated away. We watched. They hurried into a wide cave entrance, disappearing out of sight.

I looked at Rekki.

"You're just gonna let them take your stuff?" I demanded. I know I wouldn't have. I would been running after them, gave them a piece of my mind, and maybe beat them up a bit.

She looked crushed. "I . . . I didn't know what to do. But," she sniffled. "that's my most precious treasure!"

Oh my God. I realized she was crying. Wow. She looked so upset that it was pitiful. I watched as she sniffed again and then seemed to get some control over herself.

"Screw this! I have to get it back!" she fixed a fierce look on me. "Hey, can I get you to help me?"

Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Hold on just a minute. Why am I being involved? Did I raise my hand and offer to be an assistance, to go after the badies and be the hero for the day? Uh . . . no. Now Rekki was all asking me for help, and I didn't know what to do. I mean, I hardly knew this girl, creature, Pikachu, whatever and she didn't know me either. Now . . .

_Maybe_, I thought. _Maybe I should. She did find me. Does that mean I owe her?_ I bit my lip. Huh. My teeth were sharp. _She _is_ the only one I know right now, and I might need her in the future. I may as well help, try to get her on my side._

I didn't know how long I'd be here with my amnesia, how long I'd be in this body, but some part of me just refused to do it alone. I needed someone to be with, temporary as it may be.

_Damn it all,_ I thought.

I returned Rekki's fierce look with a steely one of my own.

"All right, fine. Let's go get your stuff back and kick some ass."

**

* * *

*What do you think? Can I get a review, please, please, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Battle in the Cave**

We ran, me on all fours and Rekki on her hind legs, arms out behind her like a ninja.

The cave's entrance loomed ominously above us, its contents hidden in the shadows.

"What is this place?" I asked Rekki as we rushed into it. My . . . tail, which was a small flame, provided an adequate amount of light. Cool . . . and weird. Although, I found myself not really needing it. Like, if I didn't have a fire burning on my ass, I would have been fine. My eyes were strong. All of my senses were, come to think of it. My ears detected almost every sound, which alarmed and thrilled me. My nose was strong, too. I could smell the scent of salt and brine water in the distance. Though I didn't remember my time as a human, I knew that my senses weren't this good.

"We call it Beach Cave," panted Rekki. "That should kinda explain itself."

Right. Cave by beach equals name of Beach Cave. Got it.

The temperature had went up some, mostly the humidity. Purple, green, and blue rocks littered the ground and were stuck in the walls. I tried to not run ahead of Rekki, but I found that I could. I don't know, maybe Chimchars were fast little suckers, but I actually found myself enjoying this running stuff.

"Where do you think they went?" I wondered out loud.

"Well," Rekki said. "This place doesn't lead anywhere. It just leads down a bit until there's the ocean again. Water-type Pokemon swim in with the surf, and make this their home."

Just as she said that, my ears detected movement. I frowned and skidded to a stop. Rekki bent over and placed her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. I stayed on all fours and looked around. Was something here? I thought I'd heard something. Maybe I was overreacting?

In the shadows, something skittered away, and then headed in Rekki's direction.

"Watch out!" I shouted. A small, shrimp-like Pokemon came flying out of its hiding spot. It had bug-eyes and sharp claws, which it aimed at Rekki's head. She yelped and dove aside, just as the shrimp thing landed and skittered to a stop. It turned around, making weird noises that sounded like nails-raking-on-chalkboard. Yikes.

"It's an Anorith!" Rekki said.

I didn't know what that was, and I wasn't even gonna try to figure it out. It seemed like it wanted a fight. Well, fine. A fight is what it's gonna get.

Shrimpy lunged, and I did, too. I knew that its claws were its main weapon, so I had to remain wary of them. They looked sharp and lethal as we approached each other like we'd been shot out of a cannon. Hmm . . . maybe engaging it in battle _hadn't_ been such a smart idea.

It slashed, and I ducked swiftly. To my amazement, I swept my hand up and slashed at it, like I was performing an uppercut. My hand, which had formed into a claw, caught it in what I guessed was its stomach. Shrimpy shrieked and went flying. I landed gracefully on my hind legs and listened and looked for it, waiting for it to counterattack. It didn't seem like it.

"Way to go!" Rekki cheered. "Yukina, that was great!"

I turned, and despite myself, grinned. Just as I was about to say it was nothing, she gasped, just as sharp claws stabbed my shoulder. I yelled in pain, and immediately fought to get the thing off me. Ugh, I thought I finished it off! Shrimpy was screeching happily, but then angrily as I tossed it off my body, dislodging its claws from shoulder painfully. I turned and faced it, glaring murderously. Was it me, or was it really hot in here? Maybe my temper. Wow, I felt _really_ hot. Wait! My tail! That's right! It heats up when I feel a strong emotion. So . . . I guess if I had a flame for a tail, then that made me a Fire-type Pokemon? If so, then I should be able to breathe fire.

_If I really am a Pokemon, then I should start acting like it,_ I thought.

There was a problem though. I didn't know how to breathe fire.

Shit.

Shrimpy lunged at me, bloody claws aimed for my head. Man, screw that thing. My temper flared and I felt fire form in my belly. It rose, higher and hotter. Instinctively, I opened my mouth and let lose the fire racing up my mouth.

Small embers escaped my mouth and engulfed the shrimp. It fell to the ground and writhed, shrieking, before falling still.

_What is this?_

I stood there, just looking at it.

"Whoa, Yukina," Rekki said softly. "That was . . . pretty impressive." She stepped forward slowly, as if expecting the thing to rise up and start slashing, but it lay there, unconscious. I hoped so anyway. I didn't want to have a death on my conscience. At least this conscience.

"Impressive?" I muttered, then snorted. "Please."

She shot me a wry look. "Yukina, you just took on an Anorith! An angry one, at that! I'm sorry I couldn't help, I was just startled."

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Why'd it attack us anyway?"

Rekki frowned. "Pokemon have been acting aggressive lately. Usually, Anorith is a docile Pokemon. They never attack." She looked at me like she was _really_ looking at me. "Oh, that's right! Your shoulder!"

Oh, yeah, I had been hurt. Guess I forgot in the heat of the battle (yeah, I see the irony in that statement, ha, ha). I looked at my injured right shoulder and saw a small gash oozing crimson blood, staining my fur. It hurt, but if I had forgotten about it already, then it was probably no big deal.

"It's nothing," I muttered offhandedly. "It's just a cut. I'll heal."

"But . . . " she began.

"But nothing!" I said, cutting her off with a swipe of my hand through the air. "Don't worry about me, this is a mission for you, isn't it?"

Rekki looked confused. "What?"

Hmm. She was a slow Pikachu. "Rekki, those freaks took your item. You asked me to come in here for you, 'member? You're the one who said you had to get it back. This all about you, all right? I'm just here to help."

_Unwilling, reluctantly, but hey, I'm here. _

She stared at me with those dark brown eyes, taking in what I had said. Finally, she nodded.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry. This is all on me. I'm sorry you got hurt."

"I've bled for you once," I said under my breath, to low for her to hear, at least I hoped so. I started to walk, heading deeper into the cave. Rekki followed.

From then on, I was very aware of the Pokemon in this cave. Rekki was right; they _were_ aggressive. We came across Pokemon called Shellos, who were snail-like things. I didn't like them, they were jelly-like and my attack, which was called Ember, didn't seem to hurt them as much. I had to use my other move, Scratch, a lot, and that's how I knew the feeling of the Shellos. Ugh, Too squishy for my liking.

There were other things, Kabuto, and they were just _weird_ looking. They reminded me of Shrimpy (who apparently had many relatives) with bronze armor on their backs.

As we traveled, I was doing most of the fighting. Scratching and Ember-ing like there was no tomorrow until I was clutching a stitch in my side, doubled over gasping.

"You know," I wheezed. "You could help a little."

"I'm sorry!" Rekki burst out. That's all she would say, though. Some part of me wondered if she could fight at all. I knew she was an Electric-type, so she could use electricity. Maybe she didn't know how. She was young, I could tell, maybe at least a teenager. I wonder if that's how old I was? I mean, Rekki sounded like a teenager, and had the attitude of one, like I did, so maybe I was.

I wish I didn't have this amnesia. It was a pain.

Another thing that was a pain, was the fact that I _liked_ this fighting business. I enjoyed taking down my opponents, watching them collapse on the cave floor. I don't know, were Chimchars violent? Maybe it was in my nature.

When I had recovered enough, we began to venture through the cave again. We had to be close; I could really smell the brine and this cave couldn't be that big.

At one point, Rekki stopped when we turned and saw a big hole in the wall.

"This is the cave's dead end," she announced.

_No duh, Captain Obvious._

"So, this is where they are," I said. "All right!"

_Time to teach them a lesson!_

Rekki swallowed nervously. "I don't know about this . . ."

"Bullshit!" I snarled, feeling my happy, pre-battle mood vanish. "Rekki, this is the moment where you should be planning on how great it is to get your stuff back! Think about the fight! Think about how you'll fight with tooth and claw!"

She gave me a wry look and held up her hands. "I have no claws."

Again, I wondered if I could growl. "You know what I mean! Be assertive! Grow some backbone!"

She sighed, but then shook her head, seeming to gather up her courage. Maybe my semi-pep talk worked. Cool.

"You're right! Let's do this! Ready?" A light burned in her eyes, and I saw that she was ready, as a fighter.

I grinned, revealing my sharp little mini-fangs.

"Ready!"

* * *

***Thanks for reading~**

**What do you think of Rekki and Yukina's relationship? I know I have Yukina as a badass girl, but that's how she appears to me when I write. Think about it: if you woke up with no memory of who you were and had somehow transformed into a Pokemon, would you be all sunshine and smiles? Anyways, I want it to be that she adapts to being a Pokemon slowly yet steadily. I always imagined Pokemon as animals, with better senses and reflexes than humans possess, so she realizes that she's somewhat better like this, rather than as a human. **

**Anyways, besides my blathering, I'm going to ask for a review, because I need them! :) Please, just let me ask for one or two~**


End file.
